


Toasted

by danceswithgary



Series: Screen Savor [17]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Photography, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after.</p><p>This is likely the final installment of the <b>Screen Savor 'verse</b> now that they've come full circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toasted

  
[  
Click for fullsize gif](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/002x94rx)   


The early morning dew is cool on John's ankles as he stumbles away from the tent, his bare feet shoved carelessly half inside his trainers because there's nothing dangerous around even at the outer edges of the Athosian settlement. Considering how much he _thinks_ he imbibed during the party because he sure as hell doesn't remember - a guess supported by the urgency that had jolted him awake - it's a good thing he doesn't need to walk far to find a convenient tree. Concealed behind a bush, he sighs in relief as the pressure abates then wrinkles his nose at the scent of recycled ruus wine, holding nausea at bay with a few determined swallows until he's able to button up and retreat.

Glad that no one else is up and about and requiring him to be social in the dawn hours, John creeps back inside their twelve by twelve canvas hut, the space dimly lit by one of the Belkan lamps that thankfully don't contain anything flammable so that there'd never been any danger from their tipsy fumbling the night before. A snore from the kingsized pallet belittles his effort to be quiet, and he chuckles as he kicks his damp shoes to the side and doffs the clothes grabbed at random to avoid the potential embarrassment involved in wandering around nude.

Morning-after mouth points John toward the earthen pitcher sitting on a camp table, the pitcher he hopes still contains cool spring water. After he jostles the slightly wobbly table pouring a mugful, his attention is caught by the old tablet Rodney had insisted on bringing - even though he'd promised no work for the week - and he grins at the flying toasters because only Rodney would be so blatant with his 'boasting.' He touches the screen to turn it off, the screen saver shifts to photos, and John smiles when he recognizes how they've changed over the years.

He'd once been annoyed because he'd thought Rodney had no pictures of John by himself. When John found out differently, his life had changed for the better, culminating in yesterday's wedding in front of their Pegasus friends and family. Still smiling at the series of pictures - all of them now just the two of them - John pours a second mug of water and goes to wake up his husband times three with a kiss and two ibuprofen.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [McSheplets Prompt 100: How Far We've Come](http://mcsheplets.livejournal.com/tag/challenge%3A%20100%20-%20how%20far%20we%27ve%20come)


End file.
